


The Typical Conversation of John Drake

by Sonia34



Category: Danger Man
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, Parody, danger man - Freeform, john drake - Freeform, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Drake has a conversation and hears many strange things.<br/>---<br/>ArgentNoelle was lamenting the lack of Danger Man fanfics and, although I haven't watched the show, I created a short parody story for her using random bits of knowledge I have of Danger Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Typical Conversation of John Drake

Danger man walked into the room.

"My name is John Drake," he said importantly.

"My husband said you were called Simon!" a woman exclaimed.

"I was," said John, "But that was yesterday."

"Are you any relation to Tim Drake?"

"No. Who is he?"

"Never mind. But he would probably join you for judo."

"Hmm. That would be very enjoyable."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"But I'm still not certain I trust you. I know nothing about you."

"I'm Irish, I work outside the law, and I know where you were at 9:30 last night."

"Oh, no! I don't believe you."

"Why not? You think just because I wasn't there I don't know?"

"What? Oh. I mean I don't believe you're Irish. As for the other account, what do you want? Money?"

"Justice."

"What does it take to bribe a man?"

"Save it for the men who work _inside_ the law. Like your husband, perhaps."

"My husband doesn't take bribes!"

"Oh? 9:30 last night begs to differ."


End file.
